Medical Oncology Community: We feel that it is vital to maintain a cohesive medical oncology community for the following reasons. 1. For quality of clinical care. 2. To share resources (patients, research nurses, fellows etc.). 3. To learn from each other. 4. To leverage new collaborative opportunities. 5. To optimize our clinical trials and correlative science. Thus we have liaisons with each branch, program or laboratory (Chief or Clinical Director) with whom we hold regularly scheduled meetings and / or provide service related information for dissemination. This core group also provides feedback on policies and procedures and alerts the MOS when there are issues regarding the efficiency or quality of clinical care or clinical research. The medical oncology service is responsible for maintaining the quality and efficiency of medical oncology care across multiple branches and laboratories that have clinical programs. This includes all medical oncology licensed personnel (Nurse Practitioners, Physician Assistants, Fellows, Volunteers, Staff Clinicians, Investigators and Senior Investigators). We have a meeting with the clinic chiefs quarterly to review quality and efficiency of care in the clinic and day hospital (infusion center). We have monthly didactic meetings with the branches involved in the Solid Tumor Service (DTB, GMB, TGMB, WMB), monthly didactic clinical walk rounds and there are weekly didactic meetings with the medical oncology fellows that all MOS staff are strongly encouraged to attend. The MOS is also involved in all credentialing activities for medical oncology staff. Medical Oncology Clinical Service: We maintain efficient quality care within the in-patient service including around-the-clock scheduling of licensed independent hospitalists and attending level personnel. We also maintain efficient quality care in the outpatient service addressing regulatory, procedural and logistical issues to assure optimal care and optimal clinical research. Medical Oncology Fellowship: While this falls under the Medical Oncology Service, it has a separate annual report. In addition we support an NCI Immunotherapy Fellowship. We also facilitate educational rotations for students, residents and visiting fellows.